a nightmare made real
by hadesgate51
Summary: when phantom and a possed alviss want to have fun what will poor ginta do


_**Hades-chan here I noticed there was no hard lemons in the mar yaoi so i'm taking over **_

_**I even never saw a phantomXginta and I forgot to check the phantomXalviss so this is a three people pairing lemon hope you like**_

_**pairing phantomXgintaXalviss**_

_**enjoy (evily grin from ear to ear)**_

oneshort

its been four days since Alviss was take by phantom the zombie tattoo had control of him but it wasn't complete Ginta stud out his balcony staring at the stars then he looked down to the castle court yard and saw a blue haired boy with lifeless eyes staring at him. Ginta was ready to jump out the window to grabbed the boy when the world went dark.

Ginta awake to a voice calling his name

"Ginta we meet again"-phantom

phantom lifted the blind fold off Ginta eye that returned a glare straight at him.

"oh don't be that way my lovely Ginta, after all you'll be spending the night with your presses friend and me"-phantom

Ginta flinched at the sentence before noticing how cold the room felt. Alviss walked in to the room after closing the door and walked over to phantom kneeling down and letting the white haired male rub his cheek and lift his head placing a kiss on Alviss forehead. Ginta look away from the males beside him on the bed and before hearing phantom's disturbing comment

"Alviss its time to have what you want but I get first taste"

Ginta flinched as phantoms hand started moving up his shirt

"what are you doing bastard" the only answer Ginta got was a smirk before Alviss got on top of him and started removing his pants phantom crawled behind Ginta 's head removing his shirt then ginta's .

Ginta kept his eyes on phantom before he felt a warm senescence between his legs, he looked down before throwing his head back as Alviss took his member and started sucking it. Causing Ginta to start trembling and moaning as Alviss moved his head up and down.

"now now Ginta" phantom said before grabbing ginta's head and started kissing him Ginta tried to struggle but he couldn't find the strength too. Phantom stuck his tongue in to ginta's mouth causing the blondes eyes to snap open in shock. Phantom realest Ginta from the kiss just before he came in alviss's mouth.

Ginta laid still panting on the bed before Alviss began licking at ginta's hole causing the blonde to start shacking "no...ah...stop!" Ginta screamed but Alviss only took that as an invite to stick his tongue in to the twitching hole and move it around inside. Phantom was laughing lightly as Ginta trembled before giving Alviss an order "Alviss lift him up" Alviss stopped what he was doing to sit Ginta up and lift him a good distance from the bed. Phantom unzipped his pants before sticking a finger in to ginta's hole causing the blonde to gasp then he took out the finger and shoved two in as hard as he could causing Ginta to jerk up and wrap his arms around Alviss neck tears falling from his eyes.

"Alviss please AHHHHHHHHHH" Ginta didn't get to finish the sentence before phantom thrust-ed his member it to Ginta. Phantom waited for Ginta to stop sobbing as a small amount of blood tricled down his member where it was inside Ginta. Alviss leaned back out of ginta's grasp before pulling his head to meet his and started kissing him well phantom kept a steady rhythm with his thrust. Ginta had given up hope of being freed and stared moving his hips to ease the pain and started kissing Alviss back.

Phantom started to smile

"good boy Ginta, Alviss switch" Alviss stopped kissing Ginta and switched places with phantom thrusting even harder in to Ginta. Phantom pulled ginta's head down and forced his to take phantoms member in his mouth sucking at a steady rate. Ginta no longer cared what was going on after 4hours. In till phantom made Alviss put his member in to Ginta with his still in. Ginta let out a yelp as the other boy forced his member in to the already full hole and the two moved causing Ginta to moan as they hit his sweet spot at the same time. After 6 hours of sex the three laid on the bed exhausted.

Phantom and Alviss had Ginta wrapped in a two way hug whispering "we love you" in till morning before the two chess walked out to get healing arm.

Ginta laid on the bed with the light in his eyes fading as he fell into unconsciousness

_how am I still alive _was the only thought before the darkness took affect.

Ginta wake up back in his room in the castle sore but not in to much pain baboo was snoring away

" man it was just a nightmare" Ginta said to him self before trying to getting out of bed to crash down to the floor wakening baboo and causing the reast of team mar to ran in worried

"Ginta are you okay" nanoshi asked before grabbing gintas arm and waist

"let go!" Ginta screamed with tears in his eye nanoshi realest him worry filling his eyes

_it wasn't a nightmare it was real Ginta_ sobbed in his head

"nanoshi let me help you try this time" Alan said grabbing one arm as nanoshi grabbed the other resting Ginta back on his bed as gentle as possible

Dorthy pulled out a healing arm well asking Ginta "what happened you were fine last night"

Ginta turned his head still crying. Before Alan realized what had happened

"Dorthy why don't you all go eat I'll finish up the healing Ginta" Alan smiled taking the arm from Dorthy and rushing them all out shutting the door and locking it

"ginta they didn't clean you up well did they" Ginta started to tremble as alan walked over and sat on the bed next to him petting ginta's head trying to calm the boy down as he started to ball

"how, no one else noticed" Ginta asked clutching Alan's pant leg.

Alan signed before answering

"one your colorings off, two I saw the blood on your thigh, three I helped Alviss when it happened to him the only different is they left a souvenir in him it took awhile to remove it"

ginta looked up at the older man before looking ready to throw up Alan grabbed a bucket and placed it in front of Ginta as he throw up, collapsing after words panting.

Alan rubbed his head while thinking

_man it would be weird if I helped him get cleaned like I did for Alviss at my age now hah what to do._

Alan didn't even notice Ginta grab his shirt sleeve and tug on it

"huh what Ginta" Alan asked a little confused

"can you help me like you did Alviss its hard to move" Ginta asked panting from the pain

"fine just done think I'm a pervert with the way I have to do it" Alan said before Ginta giggled and her lifted him up and took his to the bath to fix him up

at the match it was 2vs 2 and alviss was one of the opponent's

and it was to happen there at the calste. Alviss looked around for Ginta before speaking

"i see we had to much fun last night for Ginta"

Alviss said in a emotionless way the other knight laughed

"you and phantom did screw him for hours you could hear the cry's in the floor above"

nanoshi's mouth dropped "Alviss you did what to Ginta" Dorthy looked ready to kill after hearing this

"you raped my Ginta" she screamed

Alviss looked at them with lifeless eyes "it wasn't rape if he enjoyed it" the two flipped and the crowed staid silent. Dorthy and nanashi attacked the two chess killing the one that laughed at their captains pain. They got Alviss pinned before Dorthy used a mind control arm

"weapon arm chains of return" the chains wrapped around Alviss causing him to fall

"team mar is the winners" pozun screamed before Dorthy and nanashi picked up Alviss and dragged the boy away locking him in a room with the arm still controlling him

and headed to see if their captain was traumatized by this or not. As they approached the door they heard fighting

"Alan you jerk that hurts tak it out ahh"

"ginta stay still its hard to move like this"

Dorthy and nanoshi started to flam before busting in to see Alan with a jar of healing cream and ginta with his ass in the air biting the bed sheets

"old pedophile what are you doing" Dorthy screamed in sync with nanoshi

alan sighed before explaining "the healing arm don't work for this kind of damage"

" and how wound you know" Dorthy asked with an eye brow raised Alan started blushing

"um boss tried to heal me after he drunkenly raped me and after that Alviss was raped by phantom"

the angry in their two team mates disappeared as they stared at then in pity.

"man everyone in are group has problems now huh, Alviss is chained up in the room with no window" nanashi said before grabbing Dorthy and left him to heal Ginta.

the next day at the final war game fight it was Ginta vs phantom Alan had said Ginta was well enough to fight but Ginta was trembling as he looked at phantom.

"my lovely Ginta how about a wager" phantom asked licking his lips

"what do you have in mind" Ginta asked with his head tilted so only one eye was showing

"if you win I'll free Alviss from my curse but..." Ginta turned pale at the pause before phantom reappeared in front of Ginta caressing his cheek

"you will join me and him as bearers and we'll have nights like last again and again"

baboo hit phantom as he when to kiss Ginta

"no one but me can torture my servants, we'll win" Ginta started to shake as he looked back up with eyes that turned blood red "pozen start this fight or die trying to stop it so you can" the small ref yelled start and ran to higher ground

Ginta's magic energy raged thought the field well his team raced to get the crowds away Ginta was at his braking point and he didn't care about those around him he wanted the man that forced his body open to die here and now

"version 3 gargoyle" ginta said in such a emotionless way that baboo was scared of him

when baboo was done transforming and everyone was out of the way snow asked a question that every one wanted to know "why douse he look so different" gargoyle was no longer red but black and the jewel under him was blood red phantoms eye widened if this was going to happened because of him than he should have done it sooner with one shot phantom was barely standing

"baboo kill him" ginta screamed tears streaming from his eye baboo could feel his pain, the fear, the sorrow, even the feelings of powerlessness as he hit phantom for the last time Ginta fell to the ground shaking and in that moment his memory's of the torture flew in to baboo as baboo saw. he began to pound the ground were phantoms remains laid in till their was nothing left of the man before howling to the shy tears falling from his eye before turning to Ginta and transforming to alice trying with all his might to ease every trash of the man from them both before they both passed out. The war games was over and both had been broken. Alviss walked out of the castle rubbing his head and ran over to his beloved team mates before falling to the ground at the sight of Ginta's now lifeless eye and motionless body being carried by Alan.

Jack ran over to alviss waveing "your back man sweet" alviss just looked at alan with his eye wide

"what happened. What happened" avliss screamed bwfoew baboo jumped over and hit him glareing

" you and phantom are what happened do you honnistly no remember what you did to him" alviss looked a baboo before nodding "i don't remember anything from after the curse took over"

the whole team wanted to hurt alviss but in stead told him "you raped him for hours with phantom he so truamautised that he refuses to anwer us" snow screamed tears in her eyes alviss looked a ginta in horror before mubbleing "i sorry" for a crime he had no control over

Ginta staid that way for two weeks. But refused to speak or laugh or even smile. The only time he opened his mouth was to throw up what ever the gang got him to eat when Alviss or anyone other then the rest of the team or was a girl touched him.

They had fond the arm they needed to send Ginta back but they didn't want to send him back like this. It took two months before Ginta started to recover but he still couldn't handle people. It took another month for him to stop throwing up when Alviss touched his shoulder but it still want good enough.

"Ginta do you want to go out side and look around" jack asked hopeful.

" sure where do you want to go" Ginta asked smiling

jack thought before pointing to the forest "lets go get some herbs"

the two boys raced out to get some herd with baboo behind them.

After four mouth ginta was still not his old self so dorthy went to plan b

"ginta do you want to ease the memory" ginta eye's light up

"yes"

dorthy pulled out an arm before activating it

" element arm ease the tides" ginta passed out the next day the old ginta was back and they send him back home with no momery of the event

**the end**

_**sorry if its long hope no ones mad about the torue of ginta i'll make a sweet one next.**_


End file.
